


dreamteam goes to burger king

by warcrimes



Series: warcrimes' shitty mcyt fanfics that they will regret writing later in life [1]
Category: Burger King - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamTeam, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minecraft, Multi, borgor kimg, daddy dream but not how you would expect, drive thru, first fic lol hey, friendship!, good music taste alert!!, i didnt proofread, idk how to write, indie coming of age movie vibes??? kinda??, not grammatically correct oops, quiet gogy, rowdy sapnap, some language, the end is kinda cliche oh well, we hate capital letters, wtf is this concept, your city gave me asthma references!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warcrimes/pseuds/warcrimes
Summary: today we coded it so that the dreamteam (dream, georgenotfound, and sapnap) are hungry and its late, so they head to the burger king drive thru. this was INSANE. also, only a small percentage of people who watch my videos are actually subscribed...idk man i thought of this idea late one night and decided to actually make it LMAOAHALKFUSFG also keep in mind this is my first fic and its a stupid concept so this is gonna be bad ok enjoy lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: warcrimes' shitty mcyt fanfics that they will regret writing later in life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154264
Kudos: 3





	dreamteam goes to burger king

"drEEAAAMM," sapnap cried in pain, "STOOOOP!! that _hurts_."

"sorry!" dream said, pushing sapnap headfirst into the group's shared toyota corolla, "burger king's about to close and i don't wanna have to find other drive thru. remember last time-"

george takes out his earbuds and shudders from the passenger seat, remembering the taco bell trip from a month ago.

"don't remind me of the bowel movements i had to endure for that," george said sternly, " _never_ again."

dream and sapnap chuckle as dream gets into the driver's seat, turning the key in the ignition. sapnap gets out his phone and opens spotify to play his middle school playlist.

"oh c'mon now sap," dream sighs as he glances at sapnap's phone, "you know we hate this playlist"

"i just wanna listen to come get her one more time!" he says, "its a bop!" 

dream looks at george through the rearview mirror as they both sigh. he's been playing this song for hours on end in his room while editing his newest video. they know he won't let this go.

" _fine_ ," dream says, giving up, "one more time. then put on some frank ocean or something."

"you act like you were gonna stop me," sapnap teases, "i was gonna play it anyway."

dream sighs again as he turns out into the road. "i kno-"

sound screams from the speaker, " _SOMEBODY COME GET HERRRRR SHE'S DANCING LIKE A-_ "

" _ **SAPNAP**_ " dream yells over the mind-numbingly loud music, "TURN. THAT. SHIT. _DOWN_."

"sorry!" sapnap yells, turning down the volume, "i didn't know it was gonna be that loud!"

george puts his earbuds back in and unpauses his friend wilbur's new album, your city gave me asthma, to drown out his fighting friends. in his head he's rehearsing his order, worried about whether or not he'll have a voice crack or stumble over his words.

_i'll have a whopper combo, medium, and a coke_ , he repeats to himself, brows furrowed, _a whopper combo, medium fries, and a-_

"whatcha thinking about george," dream says concerned, "you look upset."

"oh!" george says, ripped out of his stupor, "just thinking about what i'm gonna get. and also listening to wilbur's new album."

"oh god that album destroyed me," sapnap says, "i wouldn't recommend listening to it right now, its _very_ sad, to say the least."

"well i made it past jubilee line without crying," george says with a smirk, "so i think i'll be fine."

"you're already doing better than i did," sapnap giggles, changing the song to 'since i saw vienna', "i was gone by 'there's a reason london puts barriers on the tube line'."

"that almost got me," george says, recognizing the song, "but i was able to scratch by barely unscathed."

george and sapnap laugh, george surprised that sapnap listens to wilbur's music, considering he mostly listens to rap and indie pop music.

"we're almost there," dream says, struggling with the steering wheel. "just have to make these turns-"

"alright!" sapnap and george say.

"you know what that means sap," dream says condescendingly.

"god," sapnap says, reaching to turn down the volume, "do you always have to be such a dad?"

dream smirks, " _are you calling me daddy right now_?"

george and dream start wheezing, while sapnap's sitting there, pretend mad. eventually he joins in with the laughter as dream makes another turn and pulls into the drive thru.

"that was just uncalled for," sapnap says, rolling his eyes, "and you know you've been parenting us lately."

"well it was funny wasn't it?" dream says, still chuckling at his joke, "and no i haven't, this is my car and i make the rules."

"whatever man," sapnap said, rolling his eyes. "just let me take a look at the menu."

dream presses his back against the seat as he pulls up to the speaker to give sap a better view of the menu.

"welcome to burger king," a deep voice mumbles from the speaker, "what would you like?"

"uh-" dream stutters, "could you give us a second?"

"yep. take all the time you need," the voice says, yawning.

the three of them mull over the menu for a minute, eventually each landing on their orders.

"okay," dream says, "i think we're ready now"

"alright, what would you like?" the worker says.

"i'll have a-" dream starts.

"i'll have a whopper, plain. no toppings just bun, meat, and cheese. oh also ketchup on it," sapnap interupts, "and a mountain dew."

dream looks at sapnap, eyes narrowed.

"would you like to make that a combo, sir?"

"um..." sapnap says incredulously, " _of course_. can i get a medium?"

"sure."

"pog," he says, "what do the rest of you guys want?"

"what i was _going_ to say before you so rudely interrupted me," dream says sarcastically, "is that i'll have a spicy crispy chicken sandwich and a coke"

"alright, got it," the worker slurs, "anything else?"

"george?" dream asks, "whatchu want?"

george shuffles in his seat, moving closer to dream's chair in front of him. "i'll have a wh- whopper combo, size m- medium, with a coke," he whispered.

"sorry," the worker says slowly, "i didn't catch that last part, what was the drink?"

"o- oh," george says, stumbling over his words, "a coke, please"

"got it. is that all?"

"i believe so," dream says, looking around at george and sapnap, "unless you guys want anything more?"

"actually," sapnap says, "i'll also have a sundae pie"

"i'll second that," george says.

"ooh that sounds good," dream says, "i'll have one too"

"...three sundae pies," the worker says, "alright, that'll be $30 at the 2nd window."

"thank you!" dream says.

dream pulls away from the speaker, slowly, as to not hit the curb when he turns. he hits it anyways because he's a shit driver.

" _fuck_ " he mumbled under his breath, reversing a little to actually make the turn. he rapidly turns the wheel, hand over hand, making the sharp turn.

" _finally_ ," sapnap says, "i was worried we'd never get our food"

dream rolls his eyes as he pulls up to the window. "you try driving, butterfingers"

" _IT WAS **ONE** TIME_," sapnap complains, referring to the time he hit a tree while trying to back out of their driveway. "I'D NEVER BEEN IN FRONT OF THE WHEEL BEFORE PISSFACE"

"alright, alright," dream says, barely concealing a laugh, "let's chill out now. the worker's waiting for us to roll down the window."

"you're the one at the window, dumbass," sapnap teases, "they're waiting for _you_ "

dream sighs while rolling down the window. he pulls out his wallet from his backpocket and grabs his debit card.

the worker holds out a hand from the open drive thru window and dream puts his card in it. as the first worker swipes the card, another worker brings the greasy paper bag with their food. dream takes the bag and hands it to sapnap to distribute to the members of the burger king adventure. the second worker leaves and comes back with a carboard contraption which holds their sodas that dream takes and, once again, hands to sapnap.

"okay," the first worker says, "you guys should be all good now"

"thank you," george says quietly from the back.

"no problem, have a good night. or morning, i guess."

"it really is that late huh," sapnap says, "well have a good rest of your shift!"

the worker smiles as the block boy brigade drives off, looking for a good place to sit and eat. they drive around the city for a while, eventually settling on a bench near a sandy hiking trail close to the beach. sapnap hands everyone their meals, and they get out of the car.

"can i play some music?" sapnap asks the other two, "i promise it won't be come get her again."

"sure, why not?"

"sounds good to me"

"wallows it is!" sapnap exclaims, putting on 'pleaser'.

" _you're talking while you're fast asleep..._ "

they all sing along to the song, and many other bangers on sapnap's main playlist while stuffing their faces.

" _...your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away..._ "

it's practically an indie coming of age movie. they bring out the sundae pies, and start to dig in.

"...well it all started in the hay-" george sings enthusiastically, pointing at the other two.

" _ **-LOFT**_!" sapnap and dream yell.

they all devour their pies and sodas while listening to hayloft. once they finished, they threw away the remnants of their meal in a nearby trash can. sapnap connects his phone to the bluetooth speakers dream hooked up in the corolla and blasted his playlist as they drive back home. the drive is pleasant enough, with dream only hitting another curb once. listening to sapnap's playlist is practically time travel: you're singing along and enjoying yourself so hard when suddenly you're

"home," dream says, putting the car in park and taking the key out of the ignition.

"i don't know about you guys," george yawns, opening the car door, "but i'm tired as hell. all that singing and eating really took it out of me."

"pretty sure you speak for all of us," dream says, practically passed out right there, "i'm definitely gonna hit the hay"

"y'all are a bunch of pussies," sapnap laughs, unlocking the front door, "3 am is _nothing_. i'm staying up to finish my video."

"don't stay up too late," dream says, "you're cranky when you haven't slept."

"ugh, fine. goodnight you two."

"goodnight," dream and george say in unison.

they close and lock the front door, and everyone heads to their separate bedrooms, sapnap to his desk, and dream and george to their beds. a faint

" _somebody come get herrr_ "

comes from sapnap's room as the house settles down for the night and the "boys night out" is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please give me feedback as this probably isn't good lol
> 
> this is a reminder that you are very cool, swaggy, and poggers so don't let anyone make you think you aren't! i love you <3


End file.
